The methods commonly used to cap a pipe end for testing, evacuation, displacing, pulling or submerging a number of end-joined pipes; i.e., a pipeline, include a weld cap, a weld and blind flange assembly, a scraper trap type closure device, or in some cases an expandable plug, modified as required for the particular pipeline installation application. With the exception of the expandable plug, which is primarily for line test and evacuation applications, all of the above-described cap systems require pipeline quality alignment, welding, cutting and rebeveling of the pipe end for line extensions or tie-ins. Accordingly, these prior art systems are both cost and labor intensive. In addition, pipe sizes and lengths are becoming increasingly large, installation areas are more remote and difficult, and material, delay penalties, and other associated cost factors are becoming increasingly greater, particularly in the marine activity areas. There is a substantial need in the art for an improved, time sensitive and more flexible system of securing combinations of pipe end seals, pipe end protections, and assisting pipe end alignments for joining.